


Сила

by ComOk



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 08:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18517585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComOk/pseuds/ComOk
Summary: После форсбонда с Кайло Рей снятся кошмары





	Сила

Финн просыпается уже в тот момент, когда дыхание Рей сбивается, но продолжает делать вид, что спит. Они почти сразу выяснили, что так безопаснее: когда в первый раз Финн попробовал обнять ее, успокоить, Рей, не открывая глаз, припечатала его Силой к стене. Финна бы это не остановило от дальнейших попыток – трещина в ребре, вот еще трагедия – но Рей так переживала и беспокоилась, что он старался не добавлять к ее кошмарам еще и чувство вины.

Он притворяется, когда Рей хватает ртом воздух, когда садится в постели, трет лицо руками. Притворяется, когда она встает и, старясь не шуметь, шагает по комнате взад-вперед. Когда она выскальзывает за дверь, Финн начинает считать секунды. На счет семь он хватает куртку и следует за ней.

Если они на корабле, Рей будет долго бродить по безлюдным коридорам или найдет себе пустой угол в ангаре или складе. Финн будет тенью следовать за ней – оберегать ее от случайных полуночников. На природе ей явно лучше – она забирается повыше и смотрит в ночное небо. Иногда медитирует, иногда тренируется со световым мечом. Иногда поднимает в воздух камешки и заставляет их летать вокруг нее. Финн держится в отдалении: она знает, что он здесь, и позовет, если захочет.

Но сегодня она не медитирует и не разглядывает звезды: сидит, уткнувшись лбом в колени, плечи вздрагивают – и Финн не выдерживает, подходит, садится рядом, не дожидаясь приглашения. Набрасывает куртку ей на плечи – ночью тут прохладно – и, поежившись, пытается влезть под куртку вместе с ней.

– Хочешь, я убью его?

Финн совершенно серьезен. За время ночных бдений он придумал сорок семь способов убить Кайло Рена. В конце концов, его всю жизнь учили убивать – так пусть новый Верховный Лидер лично оценит его навыки.

Если Рей скажет "да" – он убедит По, генерала Органу, кореллианских чертей ему помочь – и сделает это.

– Нет, – вздыхает она, утыкаясь лбом ему в плечо. – Не стоит.

Финн легонько проводит пальцами по ее волосам, стирает каплю с щеки. 

– Я боюсь, – говорит Рей на грани слышимости, и он замирает, чтобы не помешать ей.

– Я никогда не боялась, знаешь, – уже громче говорит она, чуть отстраняясь и решительно вытирая щеки. – Там, на Джакку. У меня могли отнять паек, и я оставалась голодной на несколько дней. Меня могли побить, ограбить, изнасиловать пытались. Мне не было страшно. Плохо, больно было, но не страшно. Во всем этом не было ничего такого, просто, ну, обычная жизнь. А сейчас я боюсь. Сила... и эта связь...

– Я убью его. – На этот раз не вопрос – обещание. 

Он понимает ее, может быть, лучше, чем кто-либо другой. Что бы ни делали со штурмовиками во время обучения, как бы ни муштровали, как бы ни наказывали – в своей голове он оставался собой. Эта их связь, когда твой враг может видеть твои мысли, смотреть твоими глазами... это хуже всего, что Финн может себе представить.

– Я боюсь, что убивать нужно меня.

– Чего?..

Рей поворачивает голову.

– Ты еще не понял? Я ведь тоже могу смотреть его глазами.

– Рей...

И она срывается.

– Я не жертва, Финн! – выкрикивает она. – Я сильнее него! Я не боюсь Кайло Рена, понимаешь? Я боюсь Силы, – она переходит на яростный шепот. – Ее слишком много. Она слишком огромная. Она меняет меня. Я боюсь, что в конце останется одна Сила, а я – я буду только оболочкой.

Вокруг шевелится земля, поднимаются в воздух и рушатся вниз камни, покорные ее истерике.

Финн прижимает Рей к себе, целует ее глаза, гладит волосы – и старается бояться за нее, а не ее.

Он мог бы убить Кайло Рена – если По, генерал Органа и кореллианские черти согласятся помочь – но что он может сделать с Силой? Это слишком... Слишком. Он понятия не имеет, чем может помочь.

– Я буду с тобой до конца, – говорит Финн. 

Хотя бы это он может ей обещать.


End file.
